Kaoru Kino
was , a character in the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider Agito. He was the first Rider in the Heisei Era TV Series to feature a grasshopper motif. Biography He was a surgical genius, but an accident on a snowy mountain range would ruin his career and claimed the life of his younger brother, Masato. The incident left his right arm with severe frostbite, which ultimately had to be amputated. Ironically, surgeons would replace Kino's arm with that of his deceased brother. The traumatic event would have long-standing ramifications on his psychological and emotional health that would last for years. Kino would eventually find himself involved in the incident aboard the “Akatsuki” and were among those individuals awakened by the OverLord of Light. Over time, his powers would mature, enabling him to transform into "Another Agito". Unfortunately, this power would further escalate Kino's manic mental state into grandiose delusions, becoming convinced that he alone could defeat the Lord threat. His delusions ultimately motivated him to try and eliminate Shouichi Tsugami, the primary Kamen Rider Agito. Though the actions of his brother's arm would occasionally interfere, it wasn't until his defeat at the hands of Kamen Rider Exceed Gills that Kino became humbled. From that point on, he would aid the other Riders, even after the Overlord stole his power. He later performed a small surgery on Shouichi in attempt to remove the quill of Ericius Liquor from his body, during this Kino admitted that he had become corrupted not because of the Agito Seed, but rather his own weakness as a human being. After that Kino was able to recover his power thanks to Shouichi and help the group defeat the Ericius Liquor. After the fight, Kino goes with both Majima and Ryo for a cup of coffee, and encourages Majima that he can become a Doctor before finally dying from the injuries sustained by Falco earlier. However he died with a smiling face, after dreaming of being able to save his brother during the snow-mountain accident. Appearances in other media S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door Another Agito and Exceed Gills appeared to Hikawa's aid when he was attacked by an Agito and a dog-type Unknown but they were easily getting defeated. Luckily Agito/Shouichi Tsugami finally shown up. The real identity of this Agito was Shouichi Maguichi, who was crazed after being blamed for cheating on the programs for using a hidden camera during his childhood. Wanting to cure his sick mind he worshipped the Dog Orphnoch/Dog Lord and was told to feed on the despair of the public. After Agito and the others killed the Dog Lord/Orphnoch, Maguchi/Agito transformed into Mirage Agito out of rage. In a fight with Kamen Riders Agito and Gills, despite gaining the upper hand he was defeated by the strategized use of the Shining Caliber and a Shining Rider Kick. Maguichi was then arrested and was given an unspecified treatment. Kamen Sentai Gorider Kino was one of the dead Riders who existed in the game world created by Kuroto Dan as part of the latter's plan to revive himself using the despair of dead Kamen Riders. Initially suspecting Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid to be the one behind this scheme, he later assists Ex-Aid alongside Kamen Riders Baron, Marika, Lazer, as well as the real Blade who is still alive after Kuroto Dan was revealed to be posing as Blade earlier on. He along with the three other deceased Riders would later sacrifice themselves to eliminate Kuroto once and for all as Ex-Aid and Blade escaped the game world. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Another Agito appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Assault Kick. Aaaaaaaanothergito.jpg|Kamen Rider Another Agito finishanotherkick.JPG|Kamen Rider Another Agito using Assault Kick Forms The Assault Kick is Another Agito's signature Rider Kick rivals Agito’s Shining Rider Kick in raw power and is the most powerful attack at its disposal. Using this attack, harnesses and focuses the Altar Force to the kicking leg and is unleashed in a flying kick that strikes the target with approximately 40 tons of force. Similar to Agito's Ground Form, this form lacks a dedicated arsenal of its own. However, on one occasion, Kaoru demonstrated the ability to override the safety operation mechanism on G3-X's GM-01 Scorpion handgun enabling him to wield it. Appearances: Agito Episodes 35-43, 46, Gorider Episodes 1-3 - Mido-Rider= Mido-Rider is the of the hybrid Kamen Rider/Super Sentai team Kamen Sentai Gorider. This form is exclusive to Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 3: Gorider Forever. }} Equipment *Ank Point: The unique transformation belt Kino Kaoru uses to transform into Another Agito. It's worn around waist and channels the "Alter Force". Houses Kino's Seed of Agito. *Wiseman’s Stone: A relic fitted into the Ank Point. *Typhoon: Is the belt of the Goriders, which has a similar appearance to the Typhoon of the original Double Riders. Vehicle *Dark Hopper: Another Agito's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Kaoru Kino is portrayed by . As Another Agito, his suit actor was . Early Naming In Yutaka Izubuchi's early design comments, one of the conceptual titles for Another Agito was called . Conception *Mido-Rider's design is a hybrid based on of the and Kamen Rider New 2. **As the green, Mido-Rider's helmet shares the same shade of green as those of the Double Riders' iconic costumes. Notes *"Another Agito" is actually the short for Another Kamen Rider Agito.Kodansha. (2002). TV Magazine Special Edition: Kamen Rider Agito. p. 46. However, this name was faded out with times and he is now generally referred as "Kamen Rider without the title in the name". **In Kamen Rider Buttobasoul, however, he was addressed with the title of Kamen Rider Another Agito. This name is then generally used up to now. **The official name is now settled as Kamen Rider Another Agito because of the similar monster Another Rider Another Agito.Toei. (2019). Kamen Rider Zukan Opened! Producer Interview. *Another Agito is the first Rider to have any additional clothing (in this instance, skirting) hanging from his body since Kamen Rider ZX (the last protagonist Kamen Rider to wear a scarf). **Additionally, the proportions of Another Agito's face was designed to resemble that of Kamen Rider 1, which is why he bares his teeth when charging up his kick. *According to the information provided by Heisei Kamen Rider 20 Official Site, Kino's Rider appearance is different depending on the person. For example, Another Agito appeared to be the same as Shoichi's Agito form with Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider G3 looking at him because Makoto has a "pure heart".Toei. (2019). 【Review of Episode 32】 2001: Unknown Memory. *Keeping with Agito's homages to the older Kamen Rider Series, Kaoru Kino is very similar to Joji Yuki (Riderman) from Kamen Rider V3, which was the second series of the Showa era and overall franchise just as Agito is the second series of the Heisei era. Both are initially antagonistic Riders who appear later on in the series, they also had a vaguely similar backstory and fate. They were both surgeons, Yuki had been a Destron Scientist, and both suffered damage to their right arm requiring a replacement, Kino would die due to fighting the Lords while Yuki seemingly sacrificed himself to stop Destron's plot. Another Agito is also the fourth Rider in the Agito series following Agito, G3, and Gills, just as Riderman is the fourth Kamen Rider following V3 and the Double Riders #1 and #2. *Another Agito resembles Kamen Rider Amazon (Colour Scheme) and Kamen Rider Shin (Teeth and other monstrous features; though Another Agito has them on minor levels). *Kaoru Kino is the first Heisei Rider who dies on-screen, though his death is predated by that of Yukina Sawaki, who dies before the start of the TV series. *A new suit for Another Agito was made for his reappearance in Kamen Sentai Gorider due to the original one being damaged by oxidation and corrosion. Appearances **Episode 26: Restored Memories **Episode 27: Ryo Dies… **Episode 31: A Person's Whereabouts **Episode 32: Gills' Resurrection **Episode 33: The Enemy Who Appeared **Episode 34: Summoning Souls to Meet **Episode 35: The Mysterious Messiah **Episode 36: The Fourth Man **Episode 37: The Warrior of Darkness **Episode 38: The True Form… **Episode 39: Gills Howl **Episode 40: United Front! **Episode 41: Light and Darkness **Episode 42: The Akatsuki **Episode 43: The Darkness that Begins to Move **Episode 44: Dad and Older Sister and... **Episode 45: Stolen Power **Episode 46: Warriors, Those Bonds *''S.I.C. Hero Saga'' **''Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door'' * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' }} See Also *Koji Majima - User of Kamen Rider Another Agito powers, in S.I.C. Hero Saga. *Shuichi Kitaoka - Kamen Rider Zolda and first user of Mido-Rider powers in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen *Another Agito - the Another Rider version of Kamen Rider Agito in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Kamen Riders Category:Agito Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Evil turns good Category:Ex-Aid Riders